Burning within steel
by Kuli
Summary: Revenge was all Shino had, after losing not only his beloved but parts of the memory about her, too. Being a Necron Lord he had the time to let the galaxy burn. A/N: A bit darker oneshot; I hope it is okay...


**Burning within steel**

Author's note: I do not own anything concerning Naruto nor Games Workshop's Warhammer 40.000 and anything connected with these. This oneshot is hopefully suitable as a contestant for Rel's Shino x TenTen AU contest.

Stepping out of his tomb, he set his metallic feet once more on the desert of the planet's surface after millenia of sleep. His Phylacterys had woken him up, because his scarabs swarms had acquired enough data to resurrect him. A few of his scarabs moved towards him while the small buglike Phylactery checkd on his condition on the inside. After all the Lord had slept for ages. He had his Legion swiped out all the life on the planet, but the sun was still shining. This sight of the this big and bright red ball shining down on the empty desert before him. The sight of the burning sun caused Shino to sent the activation order through the whole tomb, because the memory still pained him. All over the planet his warrior constructs started to rise, metallic bodies coming in synchronized steps out of the caverns, grabbing their ever green glowing guns.

They might still feel the hate for the living like him, but he knew why he hated the living beings in the universe and the creators of the ancient races, the Old Ones. They were the ones who lived secure, back then and now; helping their creation as well as other races with problems, but refused to help his people, the Necrotyr.

Bound to a planet near a sun which killed the life upon it, they died more than they lived. No technological advance could help them to ease it, even their culture had became focussed on death. His clan was asigned so long ago to protect the necropolises, providing to much shadow for them to turn pale and sensitive to light, but also being shunned by their people. Because they lived in the shadows among the death, isolated and strange. While most of their people in the cities next to the necropolises tried desperatly to find help in the space, the Aburame tried to understand what the sun did to them and find a cure. Both ways were fruitless; the Old Ones refused to help them but cared dearly for others, of which not all were created by them, and no medical cure tested worked. Their lifespan became shorter and shorter, the damages on the people spreat faster and they died even more painfully.

The sight of this sun remembered him of the time when his hate started, as long as his Legion reactivated and readied the ships, Shino let lesser lords coordinate the movements to slip into the memories of his time on their homeplanet.

There was little he remembered, it was part of being transfered into a metallic body. Losing memories along this process was usual and designed, whereas his warriors had lost almost everything but their hate for all of the living. Shino was a lord, thus he still had some parts of his personality left; his rational thinking, the clever way of getting task done and a tight controll of every aspect he held power over.

This body granted him ethernal life, like the C'tan promised, but losing memories was unknown to his people. Being one of the few ones with much controll of themselves and a high amount of hate, he became a lord. Gladly he took the offer, in order to take revenge on all the living races who were happy and lived long. Not like his people had, under an unforgiving and deadly sun. But this hate was started by the death of his love, one he knew so little about in his new body. All he knew was that she was special to him when he was mortal and lived next to a necropolis with his clan. They had tried to find a cure, but the Abe..., Abora..., Aburame did not succed. He had been working in one of their labs, if he remembered corretly. It was all kind of foggy, all of those missing fragments in his memories.

Even she, not much more than a blur, her hair..., it was black..., no, dark brown, tied into two buns. Her eyes..., they had been beautiful; but that was all Shino remembers, missing the memory of the colour they had. She meant so much to him, but he lost so much; more than he would have liked. Sometimes he somehow liked it not to be able to remember much, but it was always a pain for him. The strong emotions inside of him were hate towards the living for their easy life and the knowledge he had lost someone, this lightly tanned woman. The lose of her turned him into a bitter and full of hate man, joining up the ranks of the new Necron. And the lose of all those memories he knew had been there once only fueled his raging hate, because the living races and the Old Ones were the reason behind his decision to turn from a mortal Necrotyr into a Necron. This step in order to take revenge stripped more of him than Shino admitted, but he knew for sure, this hate was caused totally the other races' fault.

There was a tiny inscription on his right arm, a 'mistake' in the structure he had built in but forgot. It showed the most important words for him, "deadly sun", "Aburame necropolis", "Shino Aburame" and "loves Tenten". Now these words lay hidden for Shino, an answer so close yet far away. If you do not know where to search, the answer lays hidden for ever.

Black holes in his skull of a head, where eyes should have been, if flesh was on his metallic skull. Those pitch black holes seemed bottomless as if they missed something or someone since ages but knew it being gone forever. A sorrow unbearable for simpler and younger minds, leading to a self-destructive answer; the life had taken her from him, too early and too cruel. The stars and the suns shall be extinguished, the living eradicated and the whole universe turned into a dark and lifeless realm. The right place for Shino to try to finally feel free of being reminded of the lose of his beloved Tenten. He would accomplish this or die trying; one way or the other, he could hope to feel a little more at peace with the past.

But he knew, this burning within his metallic body will continue as long as he exists. There is no peace, no way his inner trumoil could turn cold as his body and actions; just an endless fight for revenge which would grant him not the desired freedom but a bit of satisfaction. Shino had suffered greatly due her death, killing him on the inside, now they should take their turn of suffer and death; and they will.


End file.
